A night of surprises
by On-A-Rainy-Day
Summary: NOT A SUZE/JESSE! gasp! but still good so please R&R *Chapters 5 & 6 Are Up!!!!* FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Leather seats and steering wheel covers

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! Please R&R!! I can take criticism! ~Write-on3108~ CeeCee Adam and Suze all belong to Meg Cabot/ Jenny Carroll.  
  
*Adam's party is November 8th. I have one week left to find him something. *  
  
Thought CeeCee as she searched the mall for something perfect for Adam.  
  
"You know, none of this looks like Adam." she said to Suze who was looking longingly at the door.  
  
"Come on CeeCee! We've been here for three and a half hours!!" Suze moaned as CeeCee turned back to a steering wheel cover she'd looked at fifteen minutes ago, than dropping it in disgust.  
  
"Well you took the obvious present with that Linkin Park stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" said Suze "Just buy something! Anything! He's a guy-he won't care!"  
  
"I know, I know. I just want to get him something . special."  
  
"You're creative! Just make something!"  
  
And then an idea hit her. It would be perfect!  
  
"OK, OK. Let's go." CeeCee said, trying not to hint that she'd gotten the most brilliant idea.  
  
* * * *  
  
All that week Adam tried to find out what they had gotten him. At lunch on Friday, he tried to casually turn the conversation from how annoying Suze's mom was to cars.  
  
"So, when you were in the Car Shop" he said, picking a random store, "did you see those new seat covers?"  
  
CeeCee knew what he was doing. If she said she had, he would think she had gotten him something from the Car Shop. If she said she hadn't, he would think that his present didn't have anything to do with cars and would move onto something else.  
  
"Yeah, the leather ones? They were pretty cool." she replied listlessly.  
  
Adam grinned in triumph. *Gawd, he is cute.*  
  
"Aha! So you were in the car shop!" he said, jumping up and knocking over his soda. "I bet you got me that red steering wheel cover didn't you?" He was now trying to dry his soda-soaked pants.  
  
CeeCee covered her mouth and tried to look shocked.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Suze, trying not to giggle.  
  
Adam spent the rest of lunch that day ranting about how he could read CeeCee like a book. *Thank God that's not true* she thought, thinking of how she'd had a crush on him for the last three years.  
* * * *  
  
That's it for now! If you liked it tell me so I'll keep writing! If no one reviews, I will quit writing and move to a shack out in the woods. ( PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Hidden

A/n---thanks to my reviewers! Woohoo! My grammar check was going crazy on this, so it isn't all correct or whatever but oh well. So I won't move to a shack.... here's the next chapter! Please R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. If I did, this would be in a book. Bah.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hidden  
  
Adam's party was going to be on a Saturday. He, surprisingly, had a lot of friends. None of them were of the jock variety, but still quite a few. By getting CeeCee and Suze to invite a bunch of their girlfriends, he had gathered enough people for a dance type party.  
  
CeeCee and Suze had done their clothes shopping much earlier than they had shopped for presents. CeeCee had wanted to wear a long blue dress, but instead decided to wear a purple halter-top dress that matched her eyes. She also convinced Suze to wear a red sundress.  
  
On the night of the party, CeeCee and Suze got ready at CeeCee's house. CeeCee was curling Suze's hair when Suze asked, "What did you end up getting Adam?"  
  
"Well." CeeCee stalled, not really wanting to tell her.  
  
"You didn't get him that steering wheel cover, did you?" Suze asked accusingly.  
  
"No, just a card and some money." CeeCee wasn't really sure why, but she didn't really feel like telling Suze the whole thing.  
  
"Oh. So are you going to dance with Adam?"  
  
CeeCee snorted in response.  
  
"Come on! You are going to look hot!" she said, dancing in her seat, making CeeCee almost dropped her curling iron.  
"He won't be able to resist you!"  
  
*He can easily. * thought CeeCee.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the time they were ready, they were already 15 minutes late.  
  
"Mom, can't you drive any faster?" said CeeCee, impatiently drumming her fingers on her purse.  
  
"We're almost there." Mrs. Webb replied. "Suze, are you sure you father won't mind giving CeeCee a ride home?" she asked, pulling in to the driveway and inspecting Suze in the rear-view mirror.  
  
Suze winced at the word father but answered "No, its fine. Thanks for the ride Mrs. Webb."  
  
CeeCee's stomach churned as they walked toward Adam's house. Suze rang the doorbell and Adam's sister came into view through the door's glass window.  
  
"Hey. Everyone's in the living room. The birthday boy couldn't wait to open his presents." She added, rolling her eyes.  
  
CeeCee and Suze followed her inside. When they got to the living room, CeeCee's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Adam was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by the usual crowd of onlookers and family members with cameras. He looked absolutely thrilled with whatever he had just opened. *Not only thrilled, he looks hot!! * thought CeeCee. He was dressed up (for him), wearing a green button up shirt and khakis, but his hair was still messy as ever. CeeCee's stomach gave an involuntary lurch.  
  
"Um. excuse me?" she said to Adam's sister. Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Adam's sister pointed down the hall. CeeCee found the bathroom and placed her present behind the door and out of sight. She took the card off of it and headed back to the living room.  
  
* * * *  
  
(In deep announcer's voice) What did CeeCee hide? Why did she hide it? Stay  
tuned for all this and more! LOL Sorry, had to do that. If you couldn't tell, the cap's name came from  
her hiding the present.  
  
Now please review!!  
bah. 


	3. The Birthday Boy

A/n~~ this will be a long one.  
  
I want to say thanks to....  
  
SpiceyGurl--- thanks! I like Suze/Jesse too but I was too scared to try Jesse's persona in a story so I went with people who can't see him.  
  
Lady of the lilacs--- you were my inspiration for this story in the first place(other than *duh* the mediator series)!! I loved your one-shot and tried to make a story like it only longer! Woo!  
  
Emmo-If you wanna know, read on!  
  
Nyades Road Ghost---I'd like to see you try!! LOL. And don't call me butter- faly. Bah. The lonely sheep strikes again!!!!  
  
Genies9---I am. I'm a slow typer/typist. Whatever.  
  
Em-bot-thanks!  
  
Gorbash33-thanks!  
  
OK. On to the story, then.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own anything you recognize. Bah.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Birthday Boy  
  
When CeeCee got back from the bathroom, Adam had a bow on his head. He had worked his way through most of his presents, and was now opening Suze's gift. It was a Linkin Park poster and CD.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Suze!" he cried joyfully. He looked wildly around for Suze who was sitting on a sofa behind him.  
  
CeeCee walked up to him and hit him on the head with her card.  
  
"Here you go, Birthday Boy." She said handing him the card and retreating to the sofa next to Suze.  
  
Adam stared open mouthed at her back. Then he remembered the card and ripped it open before she had turned back around.  
  
As fifteen dollars slid out of the card, he read what she had written. CeeCee knew what he was reading. She had deliberated over what to write.  
  
"Adam, I love you. Marry me.  
Love, CeeCee" was what she had wanted to write. Instead, she had written  
  
"Adam, I hope you have a very happy birthday.  
Love, CeeCee"  
  
Adam turned to face her. "Thanks, CeeCee." he said, and turned back to his remaining presents.  
  
CeeCee sighed. Why would he have noticed that she had put love?  
  
Soon, Adam finished opening his presents and led all of the guests outside. Adam had a big backyard with a huge patio. The patio was lit with Japanese type lanterns. Adam turned on the music and the base pounded in CeeCee's chest. Slowly, couples moved to the middle of the patio and started dancing.  
  
CeeCee danced with a guy from school. He was good-looking, but couldn't take her mind off of Adam. Adam didn't stay still the whole night. He would talk to them for about a minute, but then get called away by an aunt or his mom. He danced with Suze once, but barely glanced at CeeCee the whole night. *Maybe he did notice that I put love* thought CeeCee as Adam avoided her eyes again.  
  
The party was half over, and Adam was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Who is that Adam's dancing with?" asked Suze who had appeared at CeeCee's side with a plate of food. CeeCee frantically searched the dance floor. "Where? I don't see him!" CeeCee said, still searching the dancing couples.  
  
"There." Suze said, pointing to their left.  
  
CeeCee saw him. He was dancing with a beautiful red-haired girl that looked about a year younger. She felt jealousy flare up inside her. At the end of the dance, Adam kissed the girl on the cheek. *It looks like Adam finally has a girlfriend* thought CeeCee, her heart sinking. Then Adam turned, and started walking towards her and Suze .  
  
A/n--- if you want me to update, review it. K? aight. Get to reveiwin'.  
  
bah 


	4. The shocker

A/N Hey!! Thank you to those people who actually reviewed the third chapter. Seeing how I only got two reviews * shakes fist and growls in anger* (Kelly's doesn't count since I've known her over half my life () this should be a short a/n.  
  
The Bot--- heh heh. It gets worse for poor CeeCee.  
  
NRG/Kelly---leave CeeCee alone. Like I said, there weren't really any jocks there, so maybe he was a loser. Didn't think about that DIDJA????(I know, I'm a loser)  
  
and also, shut up with the Suze/Paul. Write your own story. ( bah.  
  
Lady of the lilacs---wow. You probably talk a lot don't you? J/k. I got the second review, ya know, with you yelling at fanfiction.net. and I cracked up. Thank you sooooo much. I loved your review. In fact, it made me update faster. So yaaaaay you! You got me off my fat butt (well I guess not because I'm still sitting.) and made me update. And second, I still think I'm not that good of a writer. I have no imagination. *fishes for compliments. * ok, ok. Any ways, ummmmmmmmm..yay!!!  
  
On with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bah. Wait. I do own someone..you haven't met her yet but I made her up about a half hour ago....ok..what was I saying?  
  
Chapter 4 The Shocker  
  
"Here's the birthday boy." said Suze sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he replied, stealing some of Suze's chips.  
  
"Don't sound so thrilled." CeeCee said, thinking of the red-head he he'd been dancing with.  
  
A slow song came on and Suze was asked to dance by a cute guy from their school. She cast an uncertain look at CeeCee.  
  
"Go ahead. Forget Jesse for one night." Whispered CeeCee so that only Suze could hear. Suze smiled, and went to dance, leaving CeeCee alone with Adam. CeeCee's stomach tightened.  
  
"So-" Adam started, but CeeCee interrupted him.  
  
"Adam, can I show you something?" She wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Sure." Adam said slowly, shooting her a quizzical look.  
  
CeeCee took his hand and led him into the house.  
  
"Stay here." she said, leaving him in the living room and walking to the bathroom.  
  
When she came back Adam said, "Did you want to show me that you can walk? Because I've already seen that."  
  
"No, I. I wanted to give you this." She handed him a present wrapped in shiny blue paper.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, turning it over to open it.  
  
"The rest of your present." She said as he pulled out a large picture in a white frame.  
  
It was a picture of Adam, CeeCee and Suze sitting on the sand at the beach. Adam was in the middle, and Suze and CeeCee were leaning on his shoulders. CeeCee had gotten it from the reporter who'd covered the beach cookouts for the school newspaper. CeeCee had enlarged it, so it was slightly smaller than a poster.  
  
"Wow. CeeCee. This is awesome." Adam said, staring at the picture.  
  
"Let's get back outside" CeeCee said nervously, turning for the door.  
  
"Wait." Said Adam, catching her wrist. CeeCee froze.  
  
"Thanks, CeeCee." He said, slowly moving closer. They were now about an inch apart, and it looked like CeeCee's daydreams from the past 3 years were coming true. Just as he was about to kiss her, a fleeting image of Adam kissing the red-haired girl on the cheek flashed through her mind. She took a step back, knocking into a table.  
  
"I-I can't" she stammered, looking at her feet.  
  
"I knew it." Adam said sadly, now looking at his feet also. "I knew you didn't like." He looked into her eyes, then turned around and went outside.  
  
CeeCee couldn't move. She was shocked.  
Did Adam like her? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
a/n dummmmdadudum duuuuuuuuh! (my spell check hated that.) LOL. Um. Yeah. The name of the chapter refers to that being the biggest surprise. But I'm not done yet. *grins evilly * now. If you want more, review. I will send you cyber jellybeans. : D  
  
Bah. 


	5. Shea

A/N----ahh its that time again. Meaning I get to bore you all with this crap at the beginning. What fun!! OK, here goes:  
  
Rain---it was a short chapter because it's a short story. This is already the next to last chapter!!  
  
Spicey girl---whoever invented spell check is right up there with the evil person who invented braces. Bah.  
  
Lady of the lilacs---actually, my friend was thrilled that you mentioned her in your review. She is also oblivious to the fact that I yelled at her. Isn't she great? (snort) anyways, thank you for you long babbly reviews. Woohoo!  
  
Nothin to you--- here's the next chapters. Read em and weep. ; )  
  
Disclaimer: I wasn't going to put this in, but now I own something, so I felt I should. I own Shea. What I will do with her, I don't know, but she is mine. Bah.  
  
And in the immortal words of Kel Mitchel, (Kenan and Kel) "Awww, here it goes!"  
  
Chapter 5  
Shea  
  
CeeCee dazedly walked back to the patio. * What just happened?* she thought. *Does Adam like me? If he does, why has he been avoiding me? And who was that girl?* CeeCee was suddenly shaken (physically and mentally) from her thoughts. Suze was standing there, staring at her, like she was waiting for something.  
  
"Hello? Earth to CeeCee! Where have you been?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Oh. uh. bathroom." She responded. Well, it was half true, right?  
  
"Well you took long enough."  
  
CeeCee shrugged, still not really listening.  
  
"Look! Adam's talking to that girl again!" Suze said, pointing.  
  
CeeCee's head snapped up. Adam was talking to the red-head. They kept glancing in CeeCee's direction.  
  
"What's wrong with Adam? He looks sad. Let's go see what's up." she said. She took a few steps before realizing that CeeCee wasn't with her. "Come on!"  
  
CeeCee started to resist but realized she couldn't do so without making it obvious that something was up. And then curiosity took over, she would get to meet Adam's girlfriend. She reluctantly followed Suze.  
  
When that got there, the girl straightened up and crossed her arms. *Did she see Adam try to kiss me? * CeeCee thought when the girl continued to glare at her.  
  
"Hey guys." Adam mumbled, turning red and avoiding their eyes.  
  
"Hey." Suze said, not noticing the awkwardness between CeeCee and Adam. She smiled broadly. "Who's your friend." (A/N I know this line is totally overused, but what can I say?)  
  
"This is Shea. She's from New Mexico."  
  
New Mexico?  
  
"I'm Adam's cousin."  
  
CeeCee gasped. His cousin?  
  
Everyone turned to stare at CeeCee.  
  
"What?" she said, startled.  
  
"You gasped." Suze said, as if it were offending.  
  
"Oh. well." she searched for a cover. "you guys look nothing alike!" she said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah. So we've heard. And who are you?" Shea said rudely, now looking CeeCee and Suze up and down. (not that CeeCee noticed.) "I'm Suze, this is CeeCee." CeeCee vaguely heard herself being introduced. She was lost in thought again. The moment she had been waiting for for what seemed like forever had come and she had stopped it. Why? Because of his stupid cousin, she had not let Adam kiss her. Adam had obviously told his cousin what had happened. She was now staring daggers at CeeCee. CeeCee felt like crap. "I---uh---I'll be right back." she said, making no eye contact. "What now?" Suze sighed, exasperated. "You just got back from the bathroom."  
  
"Well I have to go again." CeeCee snapped, and ran towards the house.  
  
Well, there you have it. REVIEW!  
  
bah.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. * Throws cyber jellybeans to all of the reviewers * WOOOOOOO! 


	6. The End

A/n-since I am doing two at a time, I don't have any one to say anything to, so on with the show.  
  
Chapter 6  
The end  
  
CeeCee didn't go to the bathroom. She ran through the house and out the front door. She looked out at the quiet neighborhood and thought * well, what do I do now? *  
  
All CeeCee could wanted was to go home and go to sleep. She glanced down at the strappy sandals she's worn and knew she couldn't walk home. Plus she was getting a ride home with Suze. Her parents weren't home, so she couldn't call them.  
  
She groaned and sunk to the porch step. * I sure made a mess out of this.* she thought. She heard the door open behind her. Suze had undoubtedly followed her to figure out what was going on. CeeCee put her head in her hands and waited for Suze's comment of "What the hell was that about?" Before it could come she cut Suze off, saying "I don't want to talk about it, so you can go back to the party."  
  
"But I think we need to talk." Said a voice that definitely wasn't Suze's. CeeCee turned to see Adam blushing furiously, but looking determined all the same.  
  
"Oh. Uh." CeeCee said brilliantly, her gaze back down to her hands.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry about earlier." Adam said, now sitting down next to her. "Its just that I've liked you for a long time and .. I dunno.. I was hoping that you liked me. Well, you like me obviously, but I was hoping.." He trailed off and heaved a sigh.  
  
CeeCee was frozen. He had said that all very fast, and the first part was still sinking in. For a long time? But she had liked him for years. and he had never-he was always flirting with Suze---she never thought. Maybe this was a joke. Maybe Suze had let it slip that CeeCee liked Adam.  
  
But then she looked at him, and knew he wasn't joking.  
  
"Adam?" she said quietly. When he turned to face her, she hesitated, then pressed her lips against his. It felt so right.  
  
THE END  
  
A/n---well? Whatdidju think? Review! Pretty pretty please!!!? And I'm gunna  
prolly have a new story up in the next week, so read that too! 


End file.
